The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire for motorcycle, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of satisfying both of on-road performance and off-road performance at a highly sophisticated level and suitably used for an enduro motorcycle tire.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-524837 discloses an enduro motorcycle tire for on-road and off-road. This tire have room for improvement in the on-road performance and off-road performance.
It is desirable for riding on-road to increase the ground contacting area of the ground contacting patch of the tire. On the other hand, it is desirable for riding off-road to sparsely arrange blocks or independent ground contacting elements. Thus, on-road performance and off-road performance are fundamentally antinomic.
If a tire provided with sparsely arranged blocks is used on-road, there is a possibility that, when starting to roll or lean the motorcycle in order to initiate cornering, a response to the rolling or leaning which the rider feels (hereinafter, the “rolling response”) from the initial stage to final stage of the cornering becomes nonlinear, and the motorcycle is leant abruptly when the camber angle is increased over a certain value. Thus, the on-road handling stability or on-road performance is not good.